Forever and Eternity
by RoMi IshUraTarMeshi
Summary: Kurama/Hana installment 3 of 4: They thought that the search would only last a few months. But to find Hana it's going to take years. Can the broken Kurama find Hana before something worse happens? Or has something already been done?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the sequel of 'Forget Me Not'. Thank you for coming to read the final installment of Kurama/Hana-Yoko/Laylen as of now. 

I'm putting this up because I have six chapters. But because of school and homework and other stuff, it won't go fast. That I know will run down the review numbers, but I needed to put something up.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho or the song.

Chapter One

* * *

Soft air blew over Kurama as he slept, dreaming of what was. Hoping to never wake from his altered reality. But as he wish, it deminished with the night time. As quiet as can he woke from hearing his name being called. With slowness his emerald eyes opened.

_Every now and then, Soft as breath upon my skin,  
I feel you come back again,  
And it's like you haven't been,  
Gone a moment from my side Like the tears were never cried Like the hands of time are holding you and me_

After a couple of hours of just laying in bed. Kurama got the strength to sit up. He looked at the pictures of his past life and sighed sadly. It's been three months, but he still hadn't gotten over losing his love, Hana. Sighing again, he stood and stretched.

Makoto was awake early. It was evident by the rucus in his room. Kurama knocked on it lightly. Makoto opened the door. Neither said a word. It's been like that for a while. Kurama looked down. "Breakfast will be ready soon if you want some."

Makoto nodded. "Ok. Thanks."

_And with all my heart I'm sure,  
We're closer than we ever were I don't have to hear or see, I've got all the proof I need There are more than angels watching over me I believe Oh, I believe_

The kitchen was quiet as the two gentlemen ate, or at least tried. Kurama notice that Makoto was eating less and less each day and figured that he was also getting use to not having Hana around.

'You should eat more'. He found he wanted to say to the younger boy. But instead it was "Just not hungry today, huh?"

_Now when you die your life goes on It doesn't end here when you're gone Every soul is filled with light,  
It never ends and if I'm right,  
Our love can even reach across eternity I believe Oh, I believe_

So the morning continue with getting ready for school and work. It was up to them to keep themselves together with the world. Plus it keep their minds off of the tragic past.

"I have a long meeting today." Kurama said as Makoto was packing and he was washing dishes. "Supper will be in the fridge when you get home."

"Thanks, but I have tutoring and martial arts practice today. So I won't be home until seven anyway."

Kurama nodded his head. "Oh alright then." He completely forgot that it was Tuesday.

_Forever, you're a part of me Forever, in the heart of me I will hold you even longer if I can Oh, the people who don't see the most,  
Say that I believe in ghosts If that makes me crazy, then I am,  
'Cause I believe_

_Oh I believe_

Makoto left for school while Kurama was upstairs. The boy didn't say anything to let Kurama know, he figured he knew anyway. He was sad and angry and it was tempting to not go to school again, but all he could see was his sister's face and her scolding him. The thought of which made him miss her more.

Kurama listened to the front door shut. He laid on the bed. It was a Tuesday, so that meant that he was teaching at the University for a couple of hours. No meeting today. His eyes slowly closed, thoughts running down to one thing. They slowly replayed the past year. He didn't like the thoughts most the time, but it was all that was there.

_There are more than angels watching over me I believe Oh, I believe_

_Every now and then, Soft as breath upon my skin,  
I feel you come back again,  
And I believe_

The phone rang brought Kurama out of his slumber. "H-hello?"

Botan was on the other line and she was estatic.

"Calm down Botan. What is it?"

She said the words that he only dreamed of hearing.

"Kurama we have news on Hana."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho 

Chapter Two (few hours later)

* * *

"Master Dominik what should we do with the kitsune? It's been three months and no change" A voice asked.

"She's fine. Just in a state of recharging. Besides we shouldn't talk about her while she's sleeping."

Sergi shook his head. "Are we sure she's not dead? It has been a long time" He sounded like a little kid.

Dominik nodded. "She's fine."

There was silence.

"Well if that's the case, I'll continue to look after her until something happens." Sergi said.

Dominik patted his frog friend's head. "Thanks Sergi." He then walked out of the room, out of the cabin, and down the path to the nearby town.

* * *

Laylen's conscience came to her slowly. Her ears twitched, listening for sounds of familarity. Her blue eyes fluttered opened only to be blinded by the bright light of the morning sun. She slowly got up, ignoring the protest of her aching body.

The frog demon, Sergi bounced in the room unoticed of Laylen's awaken until she screamed.

"Aaahhhh!" Sergi yelled retreating back into the hallway. Laylen groaned with the quickness of the sore muscles. The frog youki popped his head in the doorway, watching the fox demon with care. "Your...awake." He said in awe. "How do you feel?"

Laylen's breathing was labored. "It hurts." She said as she collasped back to a numbness. Sergi ran for Dominik and the nurse maiden.

Dominik laid and ice pack on Laylen's forehead. This in turn caused her to stir. "It's good to see that you are conscience. You've been out for three months. How are you feeling."

Laylen looked at him and the other two unfamilar demons in the room. "Everything hurts."

He nodded. "It's going to for a while. Do you remember what happened?"

She nodded. "What do you mean, 'what happened'?"

* * *

Kurama rushed into Koenma's office. With what Botan said over the phone, he wasted no time getting things done. "Where is she?" He said as he entered the doors.

Koenma looked at the red head, surprised for the moment, but then remember what he was talking about. "Oh yea. Botan has found some information on Hana."

Kurama nodded fiercily. "What kind of information?"

"The kind that's hard to find." Setsuna said entered from a back door. "It's going to be a piece by piece project Kurama." She stood next to Koenma's desk. "We may never find her exact location. In fact it could take years to find her and get her back."

As much as he wanted to slam his fists down, Kurama kept his cool.

"The only thing we know at this moment is that Hana is alive and somewhere in the southern region of Demon World."

"Then I'm going to go and search that area." Kurama said as he began to leave.

Setsuna took a step. "It's a peaceful area Kurama, don't ruin it."

Kurama threw his hand up, as if the thought did cross his mind.

Setsuna sighed and her eyes sadden. She left the way she came in. Koenma watched the scene. He was wondering if Setsuna was sad about Hana or about Kurama.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for coming to read. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Three

* * *

Dominik, sitting on the porch, looked down at the town below. He sighed. After much talk with the nursemaid and doctors, it was decided that the kitsune he found, indeed had amnesia. He didn't want to tell her, but as he looked at her in the guest room, he figured she already knew. Now, a few hours later, as night grew near, his thoughts were placed on how he would help her.

"Sir?"

Dominik looked down. It was Sergi. "Hm?"

"What's going to happen to her now?"

Dominik placed his chin on the back of his crossed hands. "I suppose she'll stay here. Perhaps with time she can get back her lost life. Until then, I guess she'll have to learn things over again."

"What if she has family and friends who are looking for her."

The brown kitsune thought on it, then looked at his frog friend. "Then I'm sure they'll find her."

Laylen laid still on the soft bed in her present room. She listened to the conversation going on above her, or that's what it seemed. In fact she was thinking to herself.

Amnesia, little to all memory loss from psychological disturbance, injury, or shock.

It hurt badly when Dominik told her of this news. Now she laid watching the moon rise, wondering how and why it happened.

Nothing, that's what was in her mind. Nothing could she remember before today, and that hurt even more. Sergi was right, what if she did have family looking for her. She couldn't just stick around, but she didn't have the strength to do anything drastic. Sighing, she found that the chat stopped.

With the night sounds coming alive, Laylen drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Makoto sat at the dinner table, speechless. Kurama just told him the news. He was glad that he ate dinner first. The silence was broken when he signed loudly. "So we can get her and bring her back, right?"

Kurama shook his head. "I wish that it was that easy Makoto. Spirit World doesn't know exactly where Hana's at." He studied the boy's face. "Botan and Setsuna are working as hard as they can."

"Yeah I suppose." Makoto said slowly. The thought of his sister alive in any three worlds brought some light back into him. "Thanks Kurama."

The red head nodded. He was happy to hear that Hana was truly alive also.

* * *

_(three weeks later)_

Laylen woke before the sunrise. Getting slowly out of bed, she dressed, and walked outside. Breathing in the cool fresh air, she began her walk to town starting with the garden. Dominik and her had a talk about what her name should be. Seeing as she couldn't remember it. She decided on one of the pretty flowers in his garden, Rose.

Millie, the nursemaid, watched Rose from the porch. Taking notes and such to keep her medical document up to date.

She wasn't the only one with eyes on the newcomer, though the look was completely different.

Dominik watch Rose with soft brown eyes. Within only a few weeks, he was falling for her, and fast. But as Sergi had told him, she had family and friends looking for her. He watched as she picked up a basket, looked back at the house, then take a left on the trail to head for town. He also thought that he saw a small smile on her face.

* * *

The normal gang was at Kurama's house going over a plan to find Hana.

"I say we go in with brute force." Yusuke nominated.

Hiei scoffed. "Is that all you can think of. What if they kill you first?"

Yusuke was going to yell at him, Kurama stop it before it got ugly. "Hiei is right. Besides the area is in peaceful means."

"Why don't we just ask around." Kuwabara stated.

"That's about as bad as Urameshi's idea." Hiei said. Eyes still closed and hand crossed.

"Why don't you say that to my face shrimp!"

"Gentlemen." Kurama said above them all. "There's a town down there that I would like to visit every few days. There's a restrurant called Tank's bar. I've reserved seats in secluded areas, so we can scout." This opened Hiei's eyes. Scouting wasn't what he thought he would hear.

Makoto walked in from the kitchen. "I've made sandwiches if anyone is hungry." He sat down on opposite end of the couch away from Kurama and the others. The tray in his hands, slid down the coffee table. "I have more if you want them.

"Thanks Makoto." Kurama state politely. Yusuke and Kuwabara said their thanks too. Hiei nodded, but never took any of the food. For the next hour they continued planning and extra thoughts.

The doorbell rang. Kuwabara answered it. "It's Botan and Setsuna."

The boys stood. Makoto walked in from the porch.

"You might want sit for this." Setsuna said with sadness. Everyone did except Kurama and Hiei.

"What is it?" Kurama's worried voice asked.

Botan sighed. "It's going to be harder to find Hana then we thought."

Makoto gasped. "She's not captured by hunters, is she?"

"We wish it was true." Setsuna said.

Kurama looked at the girls. "What happened?"

"There's a ninty-five percent chance of Hana having amnesia."

The red head sat. He wasn't expecting that bad of news.

Makoto's hazel eyes glazed with unshed tears. "S-she doesn't remember...us?" Setsuna shook her head.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked down at the floor. It was terrible news.

"How did it happen?" Hiei asked.

"We figured it began with the 315ft drop to the ground and ended with trama to the body from the rocks."

"No!" Makoto slammed his fists down on the coffee table. "She wouldn't forget me." He ran upstairs and slammed his bedroom door.

"This makes it more crucial to start." Kurama controled his voice as best as possible.

"I'm sorry Kurama." Setsuna said, her hand on his shoulder. He only nodded, now worried more then ever.

* * *

Wow poor Hana. She has no memory of anything and it looks slim to have it back as of now. And poor Makoto and Kurama.

A little reminder that from now on for the time Hana/Laylen is Rose.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for taking the time to read and review. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Four

* * *

Rose walked through the streets of the quiet morning town. Kiki, her new found friend, was sweeping in front of a building called Tank's Bar. "Hello Kiki."

The cat youki looked up with a smile. "Good morning Rose. How are you feeling?"

She smiled back. "I'm doing good."

"I see that Dominik let you come alone this time."

Rose laughed and nodded. They entered the resturant, talking about the week.

"Hey Kiki you want to give me a hand." Tank said coming from the back. His hands were full of boxes.

"I would but I have company."

He looked from behind the packages. "Oh hello Rose."

"Morning Tank." She took two boxes and placed them on a nearby table. "I'll help."

Kiki shook her head and laughed. "Alright I'll help too."

When the boxes and supplies were put away, it was alright about 9:45 in the morning. The bar had three full tables.

"Well I've got to be heading out. I have things that I need to get."

Kiki and Tank waved bye to her.

"Hey Rose." The shopkeeper across the street said.

Rose waved to him. "Good morning Mitsu."

For the morning she traveled along the streets, picking out food and such for the place she called home. She walked out with more then intended, but she loved the sales of the market. She hummed all the way to the door of her home. "I'm home guys. Sorry it took so long."

"No, your just in time." An unfamilar voice said.

Rose looked up with surprise. Dominik and a stranger that resembled him were standing

"Don't look so frightened, love." He said to her. "Please come and sit."

"Leave her alone Damian. She has nothing to do with our deal."

"Little brother, please, I wouldn't dream of hurting her." Damian looked at her with lustful eyes. "What's your name?"

She looked at Dominik. He nodded, lowering his head in defeat. "It's Rose."

Damian rose a brow. "Well, Rose, how would you like to live in a castle, hm?"

"I'm fine. It's nice here."

He moved towards her slowly. "It's okay here, but the living in a castle is much better."

She looked to Dominik. "Leave her alone. She's not use to the strain."

He touched her lightly with the back of his hand. She jumped a little in surprise.

"You have a beautiful name, love." He smiled. She felt his power over take hers with drastic measures. "I'll be back at a more convinent time." His eyes never left hers until he walked out the door.

Rose fell to her knees, tears trailing down her cheeks. Dominik picked her up and craddled her. "I'm so sorry Rose. I really am." She wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his chest.

Kurama woke with suddeness. He felt fear, sadness, and an odd sense of comfort. "It's Hana." He quietly stated. The clock read 10:15am. He got out of bed quickly. "I have to find her."

* * *

"The southern region is gigantic though. There's so much down there. It would be hard to start with no real plan." Botan explained.

"We have a plan. We need to start somewhere." Makoto tagged along with Kurama. He was really worried for his older sister. "If it is true on what you said, then she's out there with no recollection of anything."

The group nodded and took to their thoughts.

"I'll start searching tonight." Hiei said quietly. "There's nothing better to do." Even though it sounded as if he was being arrogant, it was his way of being nice.

_/I agree with Hiei, Kurama. I think we should start tonight as well./_ Yoko stated. For the first time in three months he came to say something without being over taking by anger or sadness.

_/What about Makoto? He can't just stay home alone, and he can't skip his education./_

_/Let him stay to a human's house for the time. He'll appreciate that we want to find his sister quickly./_

Kurama nodded. "I will also start searching tonight."

"I want to come too." Makoto nearly pleded.

The red head looked at him. "You can't come. It's dangerous."

"No you just want me to stay out of the way." He sat. "You have to keep up you education." He mimicked his sister when she use to do that.

Kurama nodded. "I don't think Hana would like it much if you were out of school."

"You can stay at my house Makoto." Yusuke said. "No one is there anyway."

Makoto looked at him. "Well in that case why couldn't I just stay at home?"

Yusuke thought for a moment. "Oh yea, good point."

A conversation rose to who would watch the kid.

"I'll watch him." A soft female voice said from the door way.

It was Yukina.

"So it's decided." Botan smiled. "Everyone will go home and rest."

"Hiei and I will begin to search." Kurama, who now turned into Yoko, said.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for taking the time to read and review. I appreciate it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Five

* * *

When Makoto was settled at Genkai's Temple, Kurama traveled to Demon World. He was changed to Yoko when he met up with Hiei.

Neither said anything. Both knew that the area where Hana was last seen would be best to begin. The cliffs would be there helpers this time. Or so Yoko hoped.

The moon was full and it provided much light, and with the plants he had, Yoko was planning to find something to close the gap of three months.

* * *

Rose stirred in her bed. Blurred memories played as she came to her senses.

"Hey how are you feeling? You've slept most of the day." Dominik sat on the edge of the bed. He placed the back of his hand on her forehead. "You're not running a fever, so that's good."

She looked at him. For a moment he could see the terror he saw before, when his brother touched her.

"I-I'm sorry Rose."

She held his hand and smiled. "It's fine. Please don't be sorry." A thought came to her. "Did you and the others have dinner yet? I could make some."

Dominik smiled back. "That would be wonderful."

Rose nodded. He guided her down to the kitchen and helped her with where things were at. He was captivated by her beautiful blue eyes and nievety.

"Is something wrong?"

"What? No why?" Dominik blinked.

"You were watching me. Did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head and chuckled a bit. "Oh no. You're doing a good job."

Millie and Sergi entered slowly as the aroma began to fill the entire house.

"Smells good huh?" Rose asked them without looking up. Both youkis nodded. "It will be ready soon, so you can get the table ready."

Dominik, Sergi, and Millie did as she asked. The table was set for four.

"Here we go." Rose stated as she placed the food on the table. The other three had already sat. The dinner began after the cook sat.

After wards, during the dish washing, something caught Dominik's eye from outside. Being dark, he couldn't tell what it was. "Hey I'll be right back. Keep up the good work."

Rose, Millie, and Sergi all nodded and continued cleaning.

Dominik's ears perked up as he listened for the smallest out of place sounds.

"You should know better then to leave someone like Rose alone." A dark familar voice said before Dominik was knocked out.

* * *

Yoko looked up the cliff walls with defeated, cold, golden eyes. Hiei was shaking his head. The silver fox could hear his shorter friend wonder if anyone could survive that deep drop. Especially with the jagged rocks and terrible ocean current below.

There wasn't much help at the scene. Nothing to help with where Hana was at, or even if she was still alive. Yoko signed with great saddness. It was the first night, but he was already feeling the fear of what reality may bring up.

Hiei watched the kitsune walk to the edge of the forest. "Perhaps someone found her and they..." Yoko stated slowly. His thoughts changing to aloud, to himself. "Ah!" He punched the nearest tree.

Hiei blocked the on coming pieces. "There's nothing more to do tonight Kurama."

Yoko watched Hiei start to leave. He looked deep into the woods. "I'll find you Hana, if it takes all my life." He said quietly before following his smaller friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading and reviewing. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Six _(four years later)

* * *

_

Seventeen year old Makoto stood on one of the hills of the upper southern region. He looked out among the vast lands. Small trade settlements were scattered as far as he could see. No big towns. He sighed. Searching wasn't a hard task as long as you knew where to look. But so far Botan nor the others at Spirit World couldn't find a single clue to where his sister could be. He was starting to wonder if she was even consciencely living.

Hiei was to the southern part. Yoko was to the west. It was up to him to search the east. All to meet in a town in the north part at a place called Tank's Bar.

It was around noon so Makoto figured that it would be good to start on his lunch. If he was to search the area, he'd need all the energy he could get. Afterwards he start with some of the closer habitationals. Hiei and Yoko weren't having much luck either. No one seemed to have seen Hana in either form.

"This is our last change fox. If no one knows her here, we'll have to move on." Hiei said. To him it sounded to soft for his tastes, but it was all he could say. They were in the northern part. They're searches done.

Yoko looked at the fire youki. His ears twitched a little. He didn't like the idea of giving up. He only nodded.

Makoto was the first to arrive at Tank's Bar. It was quarter to ten and the place was filling quickly. He saw Yoko and Hiei. "Any luck?"

"If there was any, would we be here?" Hiei asked. This was more angered then planned.

Makoto rolled his eyes. "It's appreciated that you've helped this much, Hiei. You can go do as you please whenever you want now." There was saddness in his voice. Yusuke and Kuwabara had helped for the first two years, but had to quit due to ninginkai business. They offer to help every now and then. Makoto entered the doors taking a look at all the crazed youkis.

"I didn't mean to upset him." Hiei mummble. Yoko nodded. They followed the young kitsune in.

"Hi I'm Kiki, can I help you?" A female cat youki asked.

"We're looking for someone." Makoto stated. "A red kitsune. Her name's Laylen; she also goes by Hana."

She smiled. "I'm sorry honey I haven't heard someone like that. Let me go ask the owner."

The three looked around, taking a seat towards the back. "Botan says that Laylen's ki is down here somewhere."

_/All the grim reaper knows is that Laylen's soul hasn't past the barrier. South just seems to be an easy target./_ Hiei said to himself.

Kiki picked up a few orders before finding the three newcomers. "I'm sorry boys, Tank doesn't know a Laylen either."

"No red fox with blue eyes?" Makoto asked, losing hope again.

Kiki thought for a moment. "Darling there have been many demons coming and going, you'd have to have a picture if you want any results." She walked away.

Makoto cursed aloud, the other two were silent. "We're getting no where fast." He's ears fell flat. "Four years and still nothing."

* * *

Rose woke with roaring winds lashing across the windows of the cargo machine. The travel north-west was worse then she planned. The cold froze her to the bone. The chilling wind constricted her breathing. But for having the love of the master, Damian, she had a first class room inside the machine. She was of course free to move around, however within a barrier thanks to the anklet he placed on her.

Damian walked in the room. The sound of the engine room in the distance. "The storm is getting worse. We have to stop."

She looked out the window. "Do we have to go outside again?"

He smiled, taking the tip of his tail and brushing it against her chin. "No if you don't want to. You may stay inside. But it is a beautiful land, love."

Rose smiled weakly. His attempt to be nice made her sick. At least she didn't have to go out into the fridged weather.

A white wolf demon zipped through the snow dunes, watching the machines make there way up the frosted mountain. "Fools a never make." He said. He watched as hundreds of demons came from the openings, pushing there way up. Yells of directions could be heard from the main vehicle.

With suddenedness several bombs went off, wreckage flying everwhere.


	7. Chapter 7

Steff7 thanks for reading and reviewing constantly. I've started on one of your stories and it's really good. I haven't reviewed it, but I will. 

Thanks for hitting.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Seven

* * *

Rose looked out the window. The sound didn't go over to well with her. Three soldiers appeared at her door. "Madam Rose, we're under attack. You must get to a safer area."

She grabbed her frost blue snow coat. "Wait where's Damian?" She asked. The soldiers were running down the hall. No one answered her. Another bomb went off, shaking the walls of the vehicle. "Ahh." Rose was pushed into the left wall. It felt as if the world was turned fourty-five degrees. Getting to the main entrance/exit, Rose looked around. Demons were laying around, others were yelling orders. Fires were raging against the cold wind.

"Rose! Rose are you ok." Damian asked from the next machine. He was more angry then worried. She covered her face to protect from the wind. Another attack went off, this was closer then the last few. Damian and Rose were thrown in opposite directions of eachother.

The white wolf saw his target, wishing he hadn't placed that last bomb so close to her. After ten minutes, he took out a box and pushed a red button.

* * *

Kurama found himself in another faded dream. He watched his life go by, like a play on a stage. There was nothing he could do to stop it, the dream continued on for nights. The only break was at seven, when the alarm goes off.

He sat up in bed with a numbing headache. He felt as if half of him was gone. Closing his eyes, he tried to bring a pleasant picture of Hana to his mind. All he got though was the image of her screaming while descending from the cliffs. His hands clutched the blanket at his side.

"Kurama!" Makoto called from down the hall. "It's Setsuna, she wants to talk to you!"

The red head looked at the phone on the night stand. There was one thing he could only imagine. He picked it up with delicacy. "Hello?"

"Good morning Kurama." Her voice held no hint of any new findings. It was neutral. "I hope I didn't wake Makoto or you."

Kurama rubbed his head. "No, no I was awake and I'm sure Makoto was also." He could see her nodding.

Setsuna sighed. "We have bases all around Demon world. Yesterday our north base called wanting assistance for an explosion of mini bombs."

He wasn't understanding what she was talking about. "Ok."

"To get to the point Kurama, our team believes to have found something on Hana."

Kurama went still. His heart pounded in his head. "I-I'll come in later."

Setsuna nodded. "Alright. Our team's up there now. I'll keep you posted." She hung up.

Kurama stared at the receiver. Four years of searching and it was in the wrong place. An odd smile came to his features. How ironic. Getting up, he dressed.

Makoto hung up from the other line. /She's alive./ He thought with relief. "Hey Kurama I'll see you later." He called while going down the stairs. He would beat all of them to the scene.

* * *

Damian woke with a cracking headache. He looked around with blurred vision. Demons were walking around, checking things. Fires were slowly buring out from the chill. The snow had slowed.

"Master Damian, everyone's here and accounted for so far." A captain help him up. "There were injuries, but nothing major."

"Where's Rose. Is she hurt."

The captain lowered his head. "We haven't found her yet, sir." He cleared his throat. "I'm sure she's fine though."

"Work faster. I want these things up and moving again in an hour."

"Yes sir." He soluted and ran off.

Damian looked to his back. Rose wasn't going to be found, because she wasn't near the area any more.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reading and reviewing/hitting. The story is getting sketchy in my opinion, but I see that you are liking it. Shall we continue? Lol. 

Thanks Steff7 for the constant reviews. I'm still reading on of your stories, sorry I haven't reviewed it yet. It's really good though.

Thanks RaieChibiKid for the in take on the miss-spelling of 'Eternity,' and for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Eight

* * *

Rose was propped against a tree as the mysterious wolf filled three canisters with fresh spring water. He stood, placing the cap on the last one. They've been traveling for a day in a half. It was at least another three days to get back to home base. The wolf looked beyond the trees back to where he first took Rose. The mountains were far in the distance. Perhaps it wouldn't be as long as he thought.

The sun was setting, the moon would be full when it rises. He knew he could navigate through the rest of the forrest, but he was worried about Rose's well-being. She still hadn't woken from before.

"Rose?" He lightly shook her shoulders. "Rose can you hear me? My name is Adain. Give me something." He whispered the last sentence. Sighing he decided to break camp early.

* * *

Yoko, Makoto, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Setsuna, Botan, and even the fire youki, Hiei stood in the chilly winds of the upper north mountains. They looked on to a scene of nothing but snow, some ice, and mostly covered burnt objects that no one seemed worried about.

Makoto fell to his knees, closing his eyes and dropping his head. Yoko felt the same but he decided to stand, a distant look filling his golden orbs.

Botan and Setsuna felt disappointment. They had given another dead end area. This feeling of course was more with Botan then her partner.

Hiei, as much as he cared, didn't like any bit of cold and he was becoming irritated with the white fluff. Yusuke and Kuwabara kept silent.

"We should get back. See if anything new has arose while we've been gone." Setsuna stated quickly. Small puffs of air coming from her mouth as she talked. Botan nodded without much agreement. She knew that Kurama and Makoto were hurting badly and this just added salt to the wound.

Over the next ten minutes each left slowly and alone until Makoto and Yoko were left. It would be another fifteen minutes before either one spoke.

"We'll find her, Makoto. I'm sure we will." Yoko spoke more to himself. He placed a hand on the young youki's shoulder. Yoko noticed he was shaking whether from tears or the cold, he couldn't tell. "Come on, lets get to a warmer place."

"She's gone. Slipped away like a shattered dream. Never to be recovered again."

Yoko became conserned. Makoto didn't normally talk of giving up. He didn't even sound like himself. "We have to go. The others will be waiting."

Makoto stood up with slowness. "Alright then." He walked back to where they came from. A dullness covering his copper eyes.

* * *

Adain sat on a makeshift bench watching over a dying out fire. Rose was sleeping peacefully across from him. He leaned back letting his mind drift to a few weeks ago.

_"Master Adain you have a phone call." A worker said. The white wolf took the phone. He was busy, but calls were rare._

_"Hello?"_

_"Adain I have a job for you."_

_"Well hello Dominik. Aren't you even going to ask how I am?"_

_"I need you to find someone who was reportedly seen up by your area."_

_The wolf roled his eyes, leaning on a wall. "Are we chasing your brother again?"_

_"She's important to me, Adain. I don't care how you do it but I want her back."_

_"Does 'she' have a name?"_

_"Rose." There was a pause. "By the way, how are you?"_

_Adain nodded. "Funny Dom, very funny." He hung up, proceeding with plans._


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reading and reviewing. It makes me happy to see how people like the story. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Nine

* * *

Rose woke to find herself feeling comfort. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. She slowly sat up on both elbows. A past fire was to her right, past that she noticed an empty bed. She blinked wondering who it was. Her other clothes were down by her feet along with some bags and containers.

She bathed, dressed, and was putting her red hair up when her counterpart decided to show.

Adain watched her as he leaned on a tree.

"It's rude to stare you know." Rose turned at looked into his ice blue eyes. "It was Adain, right?"

He looked at her oddly.

"I heard you talking on a transmitter with Dominik. That's why I'm still here."

The wolf youki nodded. "You are good."

"Eh I suppose." Rose shrugged.

"I thought you would have reacted differently."

"You mean like running away? Four years of being next to Damian's side and you learn a few things."

"I'm really sorry to what happened. I promise to get you back to safety." He hesitated some. "Back to Dominik."

There was an odd moment between them. Rose looked away. "Then we should get going, shouldn't we." She handed him most of the baggage.

"Thanks." Sarcasm was full in his voice.

* * *

Kurama nodded on Makoto's door for the third time since they got home. He had dinner ready, but the younger boy didn't answer any knocks. Silence followed. Sighing he retreated back down to the kitchen, to eat alone.

Makoto didn't want to be bothered with. So with each knock, he increased the volume on his cd player. His sister was missing, again. He loved her, but he's been wondering if finding her was even worth the heartache anymore. Afterall, she doesn't have the faintest memory of them. Why mess with her new current life.

He sat up on his bed. What was he thinking? It was his sister. He had to find her because she belonged with them. It was his place to help find her, and her place to stay with them for eternity.

But where was she? That was the question that's burned in his mind over and over in the four years of searching. Was she different looking? Have they talked to her? He shook his head. No, Kurama or him would have reconized her ki long before meeting her.

_/Where are you Laylen? I need to know./_ A few tears escaped his hazel eyes as he closed them. Soon after, sleep caught him.

Kurama's plate was full, despite two bites. He avoided food as his thoughts were running parallel to Makoto's.

He absent-mindedly took a small bite of rice. He remembered the first time she changed ki's. Hana went to Laylen. And thanks to Yoko, the whole relationship started.

_/I'm so sorry for everything Yoko./_

Kurama's tried a hundred times to wipe those last moments from his memory. The way Laylen said those words to him and the horrified look in her eyes, it brought tears to his emerald ones many times. So many times had he blamed himself, one for accusing her of being in town when she wasn't, the second for having her believe it was her fault. What brought some comfort was that she didn't have those terrible memories. Perhaps that's why he felt a small part of happiness when she wasn't found.

Kurama knew that it was horrible to think that maybe she was happy where she was. With no memories of the past. But this thought also made him extremely sad.

After a while the red head realized that his food had gotten cold. Getting up from the table he wrapped the plate up and placed it in the fridge. Afterwards he went to his room, locked the door, shut the alarm off, and fell asleep.

There was to be no more searches. The last and final travel ended earlier that day, up in the cold of the northern mountains. It was silently agreed among all of them. He had given up, and he would never forgive himself for it. The only thing is, he didn't know that Makoto was banging himself up for the same reason.

Two souls struggling against the acceptance of their loss.

* * *

This has come a long way. I must saddly comfirm that it is coming to an end. I'll let you know of the second to the last and the last chapers. Thanks again for reading, reviewing, and/ or hitting. 


	10. Chapter 10

RaieChibiKid, lol don't worry I wouldn't end it on a completely sad note. I'll put in a few things before ending it all. 

I've added a nice little twist.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHaksho

Chapter Ten  
_(two years later)_

* * *

Hiei sat nonchalantly in a tree. Half a sleep. It was a warmer day then normal, but it was perfectly fine with the fire demon. A small breeze brushed through the leaves. A distant familar smell brought along with it. Hiei perked up. The smell was coming from the northwest. He didn't want to move. It was suppose to be a easy day. In fact it's been relatively easy for a while now.

This scent, though, reversed the day to an uneasy one. Moving from one tree to the next, Hiei made his way to the closes town northwest.

* * *

Rose labored at her new garden. Standing, she wipped her brow. "Dom I'm going to Tank's for a break." She called into the house.

"Alright." He yelled back.

Cleaning up some outside at the well, she walked the trail down to the town.

"Your looking well, Rose."

"Thanks Mitsu. Your not looking to bad yourself."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Just some produce. I'll be back later to pick it up ok."

"Sure thing." Mitsu wrote the order down.

Rose walked across the street to Tank's Bar. "Hey Tank."

"Hey. Kiki's in the back."

"Thanks."

"Hey Kiki."

"Hey Rose. Finished with your garden yet?"

Rose sat. "I'm almost done.

"I'd be happy to come over later."

"Bring Tank. I'm making a big dinner and we'd love to have you."

Kiki stood. "Sounds good. You've got yourself company."

"Good. I have to stop by Mitsu's again. See you later."

"Bye Rose."

* * *

Hiei entered the quiet town. Nothing much going on. He looked around, realizing that he had been there once before. A while ago, about two in a half years prior. Tank's bar was what set off the near forgotten memory. What caught his attention even more was the demoness walking out of Tank's and across the street.

"Laylen?" He wondered, whispering loudly. The fire demon collected himself and continued casually over to the area.

"Alright Rose, your stuff is already."

Rose took two bags from him. "Thanks Mitsu. You're more then welcome to come over later and have some."

"Thank you but I'm good. Maybe some other time."

She nodded, paid him, and walked off. Hiei followed her, close enough to see where she goes, far enough not to be suspicious.

He watched as a demon walked out from the cottage, greeted 'Rose' in partial matter that would have made him sick, if he wasn't spying.

The next demon to arrive surprised him more then he liked. It wasn't the demon himself, but what he was carrying. Hiei knew he would have to tell Kurama sooner or later, and at that moment he wished for later then any other time.

* * *

As it says in the beginning, I've added a twist. One that surprised even me. I won't unvail it yet. No maybe in the next chapter, maybe in another. We'll see. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and hitting. 


	11. Chapter 11

_/bursts out laughing./_ RaieChibiKid, your just going to have to wait to see what it is. Besides, Rose may not get her memory back. I don't even know at this point. I love suspense. Even tragedy. We'll just have to see how things turn out. 

Thanks for reading and reviewing

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho or the song.

Chapter Eleven  
_(week or so later)_

* * *

Adain was practicing his archery when Rose appeared. "Ahhhgha!" He yelped. "Your lucky I didn't shoot you."

"Oh come on Adain. I trust you with my life."

He nodded his head. "What can I do for you."

"Here." She handed him a warm plate. "Dom will be home soon, I thought you'd like some food before he did."

"Thanks. What about you?"

"Oh I've already eaten." She looked down.

Adain wondered if she really has. "Is something wrong?"

Rose's blue eyes widened. "Oh no. I've just been busy is all. Don't forget to eat." She walked back into the house. Leaning against the door, she wondered how'd she let her guard slip.

The white wolf walked over to the shade and prepared to eat his dinner.

* * *

Kurama was cleaning up in the kitchen. For once, Makoto and him sat down to eat like part of a family. Though it was through silence, he figured that it's a step forward.

Makoto stood to answer the door. Kurama dried his hands on his lap apron.

Hiei appeared, Makoto followed. The fire demon looked at his fox friend with odd eyes. He shook it away and got to the point to why he was there.

"I didn't think that you used doors?" Kurama cracked a smile at his try of a joke. Hiei only rolled his eyes. "We need to talk."

Kurama and Makoto looked at eachother. "We'll talk in the living room." The red head stated.

Hiei grabbed Makoto's arm. "I'd like to talk with Kurama alone."

The younger youki wanted to protest, but he knew it would fail him. Sighing he walked up stairs.

"What has you all graver then normal?" Kurama asked. Another attempting joke.

"I'm not grave all the time, fox." Hiei jutted back. He sat after Kurama did. "I have some news. Most of it is bad." He was silent. Letting Kurama prepare for what was coming. Unknowingly he was also getting Makoto ready for the news.

"Do you remember Adain?"

Kurama thought on it for a moment. "The white wolf we injuried years ago during a raid at Damian's Palace?"

"Yea he's the one. Damian's brother, Dominik, was there as well. He never did like fighting, or his brother."

"I remember. We took him hostage. Nearly ruined his life." Kurama sat back, rather enjoying the reminissing. "I think that's the first time in a long time that he picked up a weaponed and actually used it."

"Yes one of his darker hours." Hiei quietly said. Kurama took notice of this and sat up right.

"Something tells me that your not here to remember the good days?"

The fire youki shook his head. "I have some bad news and it's not going to settle well."

* * *

Dominik was storming up the trail, when he saw Adain and Rose talking quietly under the shade. Both stood as he moved closer.

"Evening Dominik." Rose smiled. "Is something wrong?"

Adian saw how angered he looked. "Why don't you go inside Rose."

They waited until the door closed behind a baffled Rose to talk.

"He knows, and he's digging slowly into my skin. For two years he's let us play him. When in fact we were being scored on, not him."

The white wolf leaned against a tree. "So we are talking of Damian." A small smile came to his lips.

"What's so funny Adian? I don't find any of this hilarious."

"Your to much involved with this Dom. I wouldn't expect less from the prince. He's probably knew the day I set his machines blowing."

Dominik sighed and calmed down to his best ability. "What are we to do. I wouldn't let him have Rose again. I can't."

"I understand. But if he wanted her, he would have come after her two years ago." Adain leaned harder on the tree. "You said so yourself that he likes to play games."

"He plays to roughly." Dom sat on the bench. "I don't even think he realizes what he does half the time."

"Damian knows what he does, and loves to do it. I would expect for you to know more. Afterall he is your twin."

"Yes yes yes. I know that. You must always remind me." Dom stood and looked at the wolf. "Sometimes I think you enjoy torturing others."

"And you don't?" He said this with closed eyes.

There was silence for a long time, as the two friends stood, or sat, under the trees, just listening to the wind blowing.

Rose sat, looking out the window. She was looking at the boys, but not at the same time. A shadowy silver figure occupied her thoughts. Who was it? Why was he there? Shaking her head, she pulled the curtains back. Checking through the rooms to make sure things were proper, she dress for bed. Sleep coming fast for her.


	12. Chapter 12

_/Watches RaieChibi from a safe distance. chuckles nerviously./_ I can't help what the story does. I just write it when it comes to me. I-I'm sure she'll get it back...maybe. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho or the song.

The song deals with Kurama and Hana's relationship. I had read through it and thought I'd clear it up. Besides I think the song goes somewhat with the topic.

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Kurama felt as if it was taking Hiei forever to say one little thing. Was it that bad? Was he friend really that shaken up? "Hiei tell me, what is it?"

_So here we are We are alone There's weight on your mind And I wanna know The truth If this is how you feel Say it to me If this was ever real_

Hiei closed his crimson eyes. His team-member's world was about to take a tragic turn, and shatter. Followed with Makoto's world. He didn't realize how bad it was until now. Should he be so foolish to tell something that's but only kept this near family together? He was sure that if he didn't, eventually that blubber mouth fairy would, or even that other love sick fox.

_I want the truth From you Give me the truth Even if it hurts me I want the truth From you Give me the truth Even if it hurts me_

_I want the truth_

"I've found Hana. It was by accident. But it's her."

Kurama's eyes widened. What bad news! "Th-that's wonderful. Spectacular even."

Makoto was wondering the same thing inside. _/She is alive. And someone with more mental value found her./_ He breathed a sigh of relief.

Hiei looked down. If only he knew, and he would soon. "She's been close."

_So this is you You're talking to me You found a million ways to let me down So I'm not hurt when you're not around I was blind But now I see This is how you feel Just say it to me If this was ever real_

Kurama stood and paced. It was such wonderful news! His heart felt lighter. His felt like a feather on the air. He could finally tell his one true love how much he was sorry for six years of emptiness. Even Yoko seemed to come alive with this news. He wanted to come out, go to demon world with Hiei, find Laylen, and bring her back.

_I want the truth From you Give me the truth Even if it hurts me I want the truth From you Give me the truth Even if it hurts me_

Hiei closed his eyes again. He felt stupid and weak for being the way he was at the moment.

The red head looked at the shorter demon. "You found her Hiei. What wonders it is. The suffering is gone. I will sleep a different person tonight."

Hiei stared off. Maybe he should only give the minor blow. Kurama would be better off with only the little information. One day he'd tell his friend what was going on. "You should sit Kurama. It will ease the blow"  
I know that this will break me I know that this might make me cry Gotta say what's on your mind, on your mind I know that this will hurt me And break my heart and soul inside But I don't wanna live this lie

Makoto rested on the stairs, small tears rolling down his face. His sister was finally found. No more torture. No more pain. It would be completely gone once his saw her. Oh how he ached to have her hug him and sing him to sleep. Though he was a little older for that, he would have her do just like she did when they were little. /My sister will be returned to us. We'll all be a happy family again./

_I want the truth From you Give me the truth Even if it hurts me I want the truth From you Give me the truth Even if it hurts me_

Kurama settled into the couch.

_/I don't like the way Hiei is acting. In all the years I've known him, he's never been this way./_ Yoko commented. He seemed foreign to Kurama for a moment. Neither had spoken much over the passing years.

"Tell it to me straight Hiei. Please don't sugar coat it."

"Alright, I won't." Hiei was sincere in his words.

_I don't care no more, no Just give me the truth Give me the truth Cuz I don't care no more Give me the truth Cuz I don't care no more, no Just give me the truth Give me the truth Give me the truth Give me the truth Give me the truth Cuz I don't care no more, no Give me the truth Cuz I don't care no more, no_

"Kurama I saw Laylen. But it was her, you understand. Spirit World was right when they said that she lost her memory." A pause, then a sigh. "She doesn't remember any of us and she seems at peace with life and with Dominik. Or was it with Adain." The last sentence he stated quietly to himself. Kurama picked it up, trying to pretend he didn't hear it. "Either way, fox, it's clear she's with Dominik and seems for life."

A sickened thought ran through the fox's mind. It was as if the wind slowly picked up around him. Eyes flashed gold and red hair turned to silver, then back again. He regained control, sinking lower into the cusions.

Makoto was completely stund. Nothing in the world could have prepared him for what was comfirmed. His world turned a darker gray, almost black. He went to his room without remembering he did it. Sad hazel eyes were voided as he let dark consume him. He didn't want to wake. Not anymore. His sister was gone. In another world, with only it's memories.


	13. Chapter 13

_/chuckles/_ Don't worry about it RaieChibi. I love watching the reaction from reviewers. It lets me know how well I'm doing. 

Hey Steff7. I don't know what Makoto will do. I'm winging the story and it's coming along perfectly. As if the pieces are falling together.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, and hitting everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho.

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Damian sat casually at his throne. His brother was sweating like a full furred dog on a hot summer day. This thought brought a smile to the king's features.

How wonderful to have such good youkis to play in a game that they are oblivious to. He snickered to himself.

"My lord." A soldier bowed down at the steps.

"What cause has come to disturb me?"

The soldier stood. "My lord, you have company."

Damian looked to a side door. "Adain, what a pleasure I'm sure."

"Nothing seems to surprise you." He commented

"You're looking well, wolf. Did Dom send you?"

Adain gave a hard glare. "No. I came on my own free will." This seemed to amuse Damian. "I've come to tell you that your game is getting old. And that I want you to leave Rose and your brother alone."

Damian tried so hard not to laugh. "My game? I have no game. As for Dominik. I like to torture him. Like you said, he's my brother. What better way to show a sibling how much you care."

Adain rolled his eyes. "And Rose? She's innocent in all of this."

A fire burned deep in Damian eyes. /You oviously don't know her true idenity, fool. If you did, you wouldn't be here at this moment./ He thought.

"Well?"

He looked down at the wolf. "It's clear sibling rivalry. No real harm done."

"She's been harmed. Hurt and in pain. Why don't you just forget about the whole thing." Adain wanted nothing better to do then rip Damian into shreds.

Damian pretended to dismiss the subject. "Fine. I'll leave them alone. You may go and tell your 'boss' that I won't bother anymore."

Adain wondered what the fox was up too.

"Well go on. Your loitering in my hall."

The white wolf bowed slightly, to show part of his appreciation. Walking away he figured he'd better hurry back. Something was up and he didn't like it at all.

After a few moments several soldiers appeared. "Would you like us to follow him?"

"Yes. In fact bring all of them to me. Burn the house."

The soldiers looked at eachother. "All of them sir?"

"Are you deaf! That is what I..." He paused to think about it. "No wait, your right. Forgive me." He thought some more. "Bring me Rose, Dominik, and the little spies who will be there after your arrival. Leave that pesty wolf."

There was silence. One questioned remain. Who would ask it, who would demand it?

* * *

Botan shift through the recent files of the population and such of the Makai. "What am I looking for."

Makoto looked at her with annoyance. "Anyone with the last name of Anzai. Or anything that has been added to that name in the past two and a half years."

She blinked a few times. He was a kid, but he was an angry one. Poor thing, she thought. "Ah ha, I've found it." She pulled a folder out and handed it to Makoto. He walked into the conference room, handing the documents over to Kurama.

The red head read it. "Damian and Dominik Anzai. Lords of the western, south part of some domain call LeCita." As he continued reading, his emerald eyes darkened. "It says here that two years ago a marriage was past through between Dominik Anzai and someone by the name of Rose." He said her name softly. It was her, it was true, and at that moment his body numbed. Silence filled the room as Kurama just stared at the paper. "There's a rivalry between Damian, Dominik, and the wolf Adain for Rose. But she belongs to Dominik for life, for three important reasons." He continued to quietly talk."

Makoto shook his head. "What are you talking about? What is all that mean?" He was confused.

Hiei sighed. His eyes were closed. He knew all that was in the document and he didn't have to read it. "It means that they have children. Two reasons, two children. One boy, by the name of Seiji, and a girl by the name of Kioko. Reason three is that they are married. Nothing legal to that, especially for the Makai."

Everyone looked toward the fire demon, all but Kurama.

"Th-that's impossible." Makoto denied.

Kurama placed the papers down slowly. It was all there in black and white. Nothing impossible about it. "It's written in a classified and highly correct document, Makoto. There's nothing we can do." He cursed himself for being so stupid._ /I should have taken them three out when I had the chance./_ He continued to glare at the papers. The others began to talk. Standing, he left. Tired of everything.

Hiei left ten minutes after Kurama. He walked the halls until he found him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, fox." He said. He wasn't much into apollogizing, but it was his best effort.

"If they were taken out like planned, this situation wouldn't be occuring."

Hiei remained silent.

"I'm going back to that place. Tank's bar, was it?" Kurama asked retorically. "I'm going to find her. Then rip Dominik and Adain apart. After that I'm going to Damain's and tear apart his place." It was Yoko talking more then Kurama. The logic wasn't planned in the red head frame of thought.

"Just remember, fox, that Laylen doesn't remember anything. If you do what you plan, it will show that you are the enemy in her mind. If that happens, you'll never get her back."

Kurama sighed and closed his eyes. He leaned harded on the pilar. "Perfect...just perfect." He whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

RaieChibi, I don't hate you. I love your reviews. Steff7, this goes for you too. I just wanted to give the story a sespenceful feel to it, that's all. 

I have a new twist. One that will irony. _/laughs/_

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

Seven soldiers snuck around Dominik's house. "Alright we have our orders. If we need help our back up isn't far behind."

"What do we do about, well you know."

"We do what we were told to do. Then wait one hour for the others to come and take in the damage."

"Sir the torches are ready."

"Alright, lets pull the foxes out of their hole."

* * *

Damain paced slowly around his throne room. Was he doing the right thing? Making his brother pay, along with 'friends' they hadn't seen in forever would be a fun game indeed. But what of the long run? Would he be happy with what happens as results. Could he handle hurting the one he love? Could he hurt Rose? No he knew deep down he couldn't hurt her. It was just a game. One of dangerous rules, but still a sport that needed to be played.

"Afterall I'm Damian Anzai. I can do what I want, where I want, when I want." He mummbled to himself. No one was around, so he wouldn't be called crazy for talking to himself. He gave a laugh. _/Though I'm sure they call me crazy anyway./_ He stopped pacing and went to his royal room. The quiet would soon turn into chaos.

* * *

Rose was giving the twenty month old twins, Seiji and Kioko, their evening bath when Adian came through the back door. "You were gone a while." She said after a few moments.

"Just out for a time." He stated quietly. Seiji cooed as the wolf tickled his small feet. Adian fell into a cushioned chair. He was tired of running around for the Anzai princes. If he was in his right mind, he'd take Rose and the twins for himself. But he knew that she shouldn't handle much more change then what she's been through.

Rose wiped her brow with the bottom of her apron. Kioko kicked lightly in the air. Rose sighed and smiled. "Would you like something to eat?" She asked without looking up at him.

"Yes that would be nice." He smiled. She was generous and kind. How much she didn't know about the war for her. Oh how much she didn't know. He closed his eyes.

Rose played around with the children as she made some food for Adian and Dominik. She was feeling flush and a little weak, but she kept up her figure. In fact she hasn't been feeling well for about two weeks. She swayed some as Dominik walked in the front door.

He heard glass break in the kitchen. "Rose? Adian?" He entered seeing Rose bent over on the floor, cleaning up the spilled liquid. She was crying some and her hand was cut. "Hey." He whispered softly. "Hey come here." He pulled her to him.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm doing to much at one time."

"No not at all. Here let me clean it up." Dominik wondered where that wolf was at. He wasn't paying him to lay around and do nothing. _/Speaking of who./_ He thought as Adain entered.

"What happened?"

Rose was wipping her hands off in the sink. She tried to speak but Dominik spoke first. "Rose is taking care of children the house and cooking. You could have at least helped her when you got home." He was angered.

"I-it was my fault Dom. I asked if I could get him something."

"No I'm sorry." Adian apollogized. "I should have help. But thank you Rose."

She smiled and looked down to inspect her hand. "I'll be right back." Her hand was covered so neither could see the injury.

Dom picked up Kioko and Seiji and waited until he knew Rose was out of ear shot. "That was lousy help."

"Next time I'll be better. I really am sorry Dom."

"None-the-less, how did the trip go?"

"Damian said that he was going to leave us alone." Adian leaned against the counter. "Do you think he can be trusted again?"

Dom shook his head. "No. But that's is word."

"And it's all we have to go on." Adian sighed. "I understand."

Both youkis stood there for a time before they heard faint noises outside. Both children began to cry. Shortly afterwards, a smoke bomb broke the kitchen window.

Dominik covered the twins' mouths so they would breathe in the harmful substance. "Adian, get the infants to a safer place. I have to go get Rose."

The white wolf nodded, grabbed the children, and opened the floor in the other room. The secret tunnel lead to a place on the opposite side of town.

The smoke crowded the rooms and guided itself to higher air. Dom called for Rose but there was no answer. Covering his mouth, he ventured upstairs. "Rose?" There was a fire going on, on the second floor. He cursed his brother. Smoking out a fox was for hunt, this was youki slaughter. "Rose?" He called again. His eyes began to burn and water as the chemicals mixed. Dom entered the bedroom when he heard her coughing. "Rose we have to get out of here." He helped her up.

"Seiji and Kioko, they're alright?" Her blue eyes held much worry.

Dominik nodded. "They are safe with Adian." They walked downstairs, the fire hadn't reach there yet. "Come on lets get outside."

When they were settled outside, the house was catching a full blaze. Rose shedded several tears. That was her home and she was watching with helplessness. "Who would do something like this?" She asked, holding Dominik tightly. Her tears fell freely as Dominik'sblood boiled. Damian would pay. He would make sure of it.


	15. Chapter 15

Steff7 and RaieChibiKid thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesome. 

the lone white wolf, Rose. I'm sorry for forgetting that you had reviewed. Please forgive me. Hopefully I have been getting better with the details.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

Yoko and gang were walking through the woods when the first smell of smoke came to them.

Hiei saw the smoldering house first. _/We are too late./_ He thought upon arrival. He looked around. What would have caused such an event in an isolated part of the woods? It was fine days ago.

Yusuke picked up some burnt scraps of a ragged doll. "A child's toy." There were several other pieces at his feet. "Surely they were out before..." His sentence hung in the air for the others to think over.

Setsuna shook her head. Black hair flowing. "No. No one was in this house when it fell." She sniffed the air slightly. Her brown eyes narrowing. _/Something is up./_

Shattered glass made the group look up. Makoto was still over a broken picture. His hands shook some as he looked down at it. Unable to move.

Kuwabara looked over the boy's shoulder. "It's looks like a picture of Hana and some other people."

"It's her family." Makoto stated low. A hard cold reality, he tried so hard to outrun, hit him with all it's force.

While Yoko, Hiei, and Makoto stayed around the house area, the others went around looking for hints or clues. With suddeness, everything went black for them.

* * *

Hiei stired from the movement. It was coldered then what he knew it should be. He was content that he brought his cloak.

Yoko was next. "W-what happened?" He slirred. His fox ears were semi-flat with annoyance.

"Apparently we were in someone's territory and they didn't like it."

"So why take hostages?" Makoto asked from a corner. He sounded as if he'd been up for a while.

Hiei looked out the small, barred, window. "Because Damian wants company." He glance down the long train of moving vehicles.

"I'll destory that fox with my bare hands if I have to." Yoko stated with a fury. "He's already messed with me enough."

"My sister is on this slave drive." Makoto quietly stated. He sounded like a small child again. Fearful of what could happen next. "We have to blast out before this thing reaches its destination."

Hiei smirked. He liked the idea. It would give them time to get out and away before anyone would tried to come and search for them.

* * *

Dominik held Rose close to him. She was sick. How could he not have noticed that she's been ill for a while now? He took another look at her hurt hand. The cut should have healed, but it was still there.

Waves of coughs shook Rose's body. Dominik soothed her back. "Shhh." He noticed that she felt colder then what she should. "I'll get you out of here. I promise you that."

Rose move around and tried to keep her blue eyes open. "Dom?" Her voice was low due to her sore throat.

"Shh. I'll find a way out. Damian won't bother you."

Her body relaxed into his as sleep gripped at her and took her off to another restless dream.

_/You don't belong there. You belong back with us. Can you hear me/_ Gold eyes shimmered behind Rose's as her dream shifted from different spots.

Dom laid her down on a makeshifted bed. He walked over to the heavy lead door. He knew it was bolted big time on the outside. _/He's made every atempt not to let this heist fail. What is he planning to achieve out of this/_

Rose shivered. There wasn't any way in which she wanted to revisit Damian's palace. Four years was enough. She sneezed. Her head pounded like it was hit with a ton of bricks and her body ache so much that it didn't take moving for it to hurt.

_/I'll find a way to get you back to us, Laylen. You can promise that from me./_ She heard a voice say.

"Lay-len." She mummbled carlessly. Dominik touched her forehead, a fever was producing. It would be at least an hour, he conducted, before it would rise to a dangerous high.

Suddenly the movement stopped and guards were out, yelling orders. With seconds guns were firing.

It was time for an escape.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho or their characters. I do own my characters though. 

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

Hiei, Yoko, and Makoto were having some fun dodging the flying bullets, spears, and other weapons deamed worthy to throw their way.

"We need to find which car my sister's on!" Makoto yelled to the other two. He watched, when he could, as they worked their way around the objectives. It was like they were back in the golden days. Their days as full, careless, wreckless, demons, who enjoyed nothing but getting into trouble. Or at least making it.

* * *

Dominik looked through the barred windows the best he could to see what was happening.

"Dom, I can try open the door."

He turned to Rose. She was standing, without an aide. "Save your strength. I'll open the lock."

She nodded weakly. "Ok, I'll wait." She fell back against the wall as bombs began to go off. Dominik fell on the floor, getting a cut on his head in the process.

"Ah Dom." Rose knelt beside him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He mummbled.

She gasped and took his hand. "Come on. The back wall is breaking apart."

Dominik knocked down the remaining pieces of the wall. The train was accending a hill up to a castle, before they were stopped.

"It's a long way down." Rose observed. "Do you think we can make it?"

Dominik looked down the mount, it was difficult to say how anyone could make out. The snow was covering a lot. He looked around and found a rope. "Here tie this end to your waist. Make sure the knot can't come undone." Rose nodded, proceeding with the order at hand.

"Is this good?" She asked him moments later.

"That looks great." He took the other end and tied it to himself. "So we don't become split if something should happen." He jumped down onto the snow first. It covered almost up to his waist. For Rose, as she was helped down, it did cover up to her waist. She shivered as they walked through the deep flurries.

* * *

Damian's soldiers stopped fighting, as if a new order was being given. Shouts began and movement was quick once the orders were given.

"What's going on?" Makoto wondered. Before they were dodging bullets and sharp objects, now they stood watching a ton of youki trying to do one thing.

"On the other side of the train." Hiei pointed. "It looks like someone is escaping."

Yoko took a closer look, his heart stopping. "That's Hana."

"We have to get to her before Damian's people do." Makoto rushed forth, Hiei and Yoko followed.

* * *

Rose could barely walk, as they continued on through the deep snow. It was good that she was in the back. Dominik made a partial walkway with himself in front.

"There's a small drop coming up." He said to her, still looking ahead. "It will be easier if you went down first because I'll beable to hold you up from the top.

She nodded. "Okay." At least she managed not to studder when she talked.

When they came to the drop down, it was bigger then she had thought. Dominik observed quickly for the shortest fall around them. "I'm going to have to remove the rope so there's enough for the drop down."

Rose nodded as he proceeded with his thoughts. She looked back at the trian of machines. They went further then she would have thought. She tried to ignored what she couldn't explain. Since that dream with those gold eyes staring at her, she's felt a pull. Who was Laylen? Who did those eyes belong to? And why did that person say she didn't belong with Dominik? She looked at Dominik as he fixed the remain things. For the first time in six years he felt foreign to her. It scared her and for a moment she wanted to run from him.

"Alright, everythings ready." He smiled at her. "Be careful going down and don't let go of the rope. Even if it is tied to you."

"Ok Dom." She grabbed the chilled rope.

"Ease on down. I'll feed the rope until you touch the ground."

"How are you going to get down?"

"I'll find a way. Don't worry." Dominik smiled. "Now down you go." He sighed and looked back. The soldiers were close. He figured with Rose hiding, it didn't matter if he made it or not.

Rose stopped moving about eighteen feet down. Her fingers clutched the rope tighter, blue eyes closed. She couldn't make out much, heard some swords clashing together. She yelp as she fell quickly, about five feet before the rope was caught again. She wanted to scream Dominik's name but being quiet was the best bet.

A Shuriken flew by and cut a small slit three feet above her. Immediately half the tight knit strings gave way.

Rose's heart pounded. There was still a long way to go. "P-please don't g-ive way." She whispered.

A faded memory hit her. It was like she was in this type of situation before. But how?

_/Please hold on./ It was the golden eyed demon. /Take Rose Whip./_

_/I'm sorry for everything Yoko./_

_/I'm the one who is sorry./_

"Yoko." She whispered, trying to remember something. Suddenly the rope gave way completely. It was so quick that she only screamed for a few moments. The impact of her hitting the snow came fast.

Makoto, Hiei, and Yoko stopped in their tracks. That scream was more then known to them.

"No, not again." Makoto whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

_(smiles)_ Hm cliffhangers. I suppose I'm doing a good job seeing as the reviews are good. Thanks for reviewing. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

Kurama paced in his room at Spirit World. Three days. There were so many emotions and time flew by so quickly. How could anyone survive as cold as she was? But had she truly survived? He sighed. Oh how much he dreamed of this moment over the past, lone years. Their coming together again. But he wished it would've been completely different.

"He's fully awake now Kurama. And mostly healed."

Kurama looked away from the window. "Ok. Thanks Setsuna." She bowed and let him with his thoughts again. Time for some answered questions.

* * *

Makoto held his sister's hand. It finally lost it's coldness about five hours ago. She hadn't waken yet, but she's been mummbling. He smiled. She always did talk in her sleep.

She stirred. "Mmm. I don't want..." She quietly said.

Makoto looked at her. "What don't you want?" He asked softly.

"Not the chambers, please. Not the chambers." It was as if she was fighting off somebody...or somebodies. But her voice didn't rise. She clutched whatever was in her grasp. A tear escaped her closed eyes. "Run...Makoto...run." More tears escaped her eyes before she went silent again.

Makoto's hazel eyes widened._ /Does she remember/_ He got up quietly but quickly. _/I have to tell Kurama and the others./_

* * *

Kurama slammed Dominik against the wall, nicely if it was possible. "After all these years I finally get you in my hands and it's without having the pleasure of destorying you." He said through half clentched teeth.

Dominik grunted, afterall he was stabbed a few times and still in pain. "In that case I don't know whether to thank Damian for the trouble he's caused, now, or not." His part humor went unnoticed by the group in the recovery room. Hiei never move his hand far from his sword. He didn't trust Dominik "We need information, killing him wouldn't help at the moment Kurama." He rationalized.

The red head's anger subsided for the time and he placed Dominik back on the ground. Dominik gave a small smile and pretended to brush himself off. "Thank you."

"Don't think that was a sign of good jesture." Hiei comment.

He chuckled. "So the great Hiei does care about something." Hiei's katana was suddenly at his throat.

"Don't think I wouldn't waste a minutes hesitation to remove your head from your body."

Koenma, who was standing at the doorway, finally had enough. "Gentlemen, calm down." He was in his teen form.

"I can't see where I've done anything wrong."

Kurama glared at him. "Everything you've done within the past six years has been wrong."

Dominik was no fool. He knew where Kurama was going with the statistics. "Rose."

"No Hana. You and your brother have been prying her heart for a long time now."

"I don't see the connect Kurama. I found Rose near death by the ocean shore. Where do you fit in the picture?" He knew what Kurama meant.

The memories were painful for the red head to remember. He sighed.

"Wait, did you throw her down that cliff." Dom was skating on thin ice, he just hope he could swim.

Anger fledged Kurama's senses and slammed Dom into the wall. The fox coughed up blood from Kurama's force. He smiled as crimson droplets dripped from his mouth.

Makoto could be heard down the hall. "She remembers." He entered the crowded room. "Hana remembers."

* * *

Interesting turn of events here lately. Does Rose, or Hana, really remember? Will peace enter the minds and hearts of her friends and family? Who knows. 


	18. Chapter 18

_(smiles)_ Cliffhangers...what a simple word that holds much power, huh? Lol, thanks for the reviews. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

Rose sat at a table in the conference room. She looked again at the pictures and names from a document given to her. "I'm sorry but I don't reconize any of these people."

Koenma sighed inwardly. He decided a one on one with the fox demoness would be better then the whole entourage. "Are you absolutely sure."

Rose looked once more. "Yes, I'm positive sir."

"Koenma please." He stated. "Ok then. Stay in here for a moment. Thank you."

Makoto and the others observed from behind the one way glass. Koenma walked into the office. "She remembered in her dreams. I know she did." Makoto explained sadly.

Koenma looked at him. "But she doesn't know. She's been looking and reading for the past hour about all of you."

"Not one of us opens a locked door in her closed memory." Setsuna said gravely. "Poor girl."

Kurama quietly left the group and entered the room. "Hello Rose. I'm..."

"Kurama"

His emerald eyes searched her face.

She smiled. "I have a good memory. It was from all the reading I did." Her cerulean eyes looked down, away from him.

It was silent for a while. Kurama found his voice again. "If there anything that we can get you, don't hesitate to ask."

Rose nodded and looked up at him. "I'd like to see Dominik, please."

His heart sank deeper. "Sure. No problem." He stole a glance toward the glass.

* * *

"Rose." Dom stood and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so glad you're ok."

Rose smiled brightly. "And I you." She hugged him even more, until he groaned. "Oh I forgot that you were injuried greatly."

Dom chuckled. "I'm fine."

Kurama was standing at the door. He knew that Dom wasn't fine. He knew that Dom knew and Dom knew that he knew.

They talked for a while. Kurama observed from away; by monitor. He missed how big her eyes were. How they looked at him each morning and night, the same way they were looking at Dominik. They loved eachother. Kurama stood frozen. Reality had hooked him again. What a tragic irony of how things happened.

It was him. He was the reason the one he loved was where she was at. He wrongfully accused her of cheating, all those long years ago. He was the reason she fell unto certain death. Dominik found her, healed her. What did he do? "I hurt her." He stated quietly to himself.

"No you didn't." Came a quick reply. It was Setsuna. "She loved you Kurama. What happened was a terrible misfortune."

He scoffed then sighed. "Each morning, I go through a ritual. I see her in the bedroom dressing, or in the kitchen cooking something wonderful. I can smell her, feel her, even taste her kisses; hear her laughter. Then it goes to me yelling at her for something she didn't even do. The last thing she said to me was, 'I'm sorry for everything Yoko.'" Kurama looked down. "I can still hear her scream as she fell so many feet, and the terrified look before it all happened. I can't help but blame myself."

Setsuna looked toward Rose and Dominik. He never told anyone what he was saying now. It hit her to how much pain Kurama must be going through; And poor Makoto. To grow up realizing what could have been, to live with someone that Kurama makes himself out to be. "Things happen for a reason Kurama. No one can stop it."

Kurama sighed. "I know, but still. The pain lingers inside; eating ever so slowly at my soul."

Setsuna placed hands on his shoulders. "But she's alive Kurama. She has survived all nature severed her way. We all have."

Kurama, head down, stole a glance over to Rose and Dominik. He was holding her as her crying slowed. Kurama figured he told her about Adain, Seiji, and Kioko. Poor children. Caught between a battle that they'll never come to know now.

* * *

Dominik rubbed Rose's back. "I'm so sorry about the children. I should have protected them better." /That stupid wolf should have been watching where he was going./ He thought angerly. Rose sniffled, but said nothing. "Love why don't you go rest now, hm?" He asked her quietly. Looking up at him, Rose nodded.

* * *

Poor Adain and the twins and Rose too. Really poor all of them. It is sad. Hm wonder what is going to happen next. Lol I know. 


	19. Chapter 19

Things will clear up sooner or later. I don't want to give anything away...yet. Maybe next chapter. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

The room was bigger and tidier then Rose had expected. But she busied herself non the less to keep her mind from wondering to Dominik's ailments. Several times she glance over to him as he lay quiet and motionless on one of the two queen beds. It had been three weeks since their enterance into Koenma's grand palace in Spirit World. Three weeks and several days since the fatal attacks from Damain's soldiers. Over those weeks Dominik's wounds had gotten worse.

Rose shook her head and mind of the bad feelings that would surface if she didn't watch them. As she continued with the unnecessary cleaning, Dominik slowly got worse; or so it seemed.

* * *

"Damain's forces haven't moved much." Hiei reported. He was tracking the army by means of hiding out in the snowy trees. That, being snow, posed a problem at first. But he did it now without much arguement. He was after all the fastest among the group.

"What are they waiting for, the sky to fall?" Setsuna said looking at the produced map.

Hiei pointed to an area west of the army. "I was taking a break from the bordom and I found another camp."

Yusuke looked at the area. "Damian's soldiers are breaking apart." It was more of a question then statement.

"Take a look at the area you fool."

"It's too far to be Damian's soldiers." Kurama observed. "It must be another regiment."

Hiei nodded. "Dominik's army to be exact."

All eyes looked up.

"What?" Setsuna said with surprise.

"They're going into battle, and soon. The only real answers we'll get is from one of the Anzai brothers." Hiei said unemotionally. "So Dominik's the best choice."

"But he's been unable to do anything for several days now. How is to talk to us?" Botan asked.

"We'll have to take a chance. If not, there will a war on hand." Yusuke continued to look at the map. There was at least a day's travel between the two armies, but speed meant nothing to them; he was sure of it.

* * *

Rose rung out the cold cloth so it wouldn't be extremely cold on Dom's forehead. She padded his face. The trick with the wrists and cold cloths on them was working. His temperature was down by seven.

Dom's eyes opened slowly. "That feels nice." He said hushedly.

Rose smiled. "I didn't mean to wake you." She kissed him on the cheek. "But I'm glad to hear that from you." She stood and walked over to the kitchen. "I've been cooking soup, would you like some?" She asked.

He sat up in bed and leaned on the headboard. "Yes that would be nice. He looked out the partial open window. It was snowing. _/Hm snowing in Spirit World. Who would have thought./_ He looked down. _/I wonder if it is snowing in other areas./_

Rose glanced at him. She's never seen him look so fragile, and it scared her. She then looked at the cut on her hand. It should have healed a month ago when she got it.

"Are you alright love?"

She smiled and picked up the tray. "Yes I'm fine. You?"

"Getting by."

"Here this should get you even better then." She gave him the first spoon. He took her hand into his and kissed it.

"Tastes wonderful."

She smiled. "Thank you."

There was a knock at the door. Rose opened it. "Come in, please."

"We need to talk with Dominik." Yusuke said upon entering.

"He's not feeling well. Can't you come back lat..."

"It's not a matter of yes or no." Hiei calmly stated. "We need to and alone."

Dominik stood from bed. "It's alright Rose. Just a small talk, I promise."

She bit the bottom of her lip and nodded. "Come on, we'll take care of you for the time." Botan was saying down the hall. Makoto watch with a broken heart.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho 

Chapter Twenty

* * *

"If you've come to slam me back into a wall, make it softer this time." The humor went unnoticed.

"Where did they come from?" Hiei demanded, pointing to the light yellow colored area on the map laid out on the counter.

Dominik smiled. "I see you've found my soldiers."

"What game are you two playing?"

"Come now, Hiei, you seriously ask that question?"

The fire youki narrowed his eyes.

Dom nodded. "Alright, alright." Feeling stiff, he walked around slowly. "To end the sibling rivary, and of course to end the Rose war."

Everyone seemed to raise a brow. Makoto spoke first. "Rose war?"

"Sounds odd, I know. But that is what we call it around the northern parts."

"You're fighting a war for...Rose?"

Dom nodded again. "That and to end the power struggle."

"How do you end it?" Setsuna asked.

Dom thought on it. "You can't. It's near impossible. These demons have been fighting for years. To finally have an all out war, well it's music to their ears, and an ease on their souls."

* * *

Botan sat amazed at the story Rose was telling her.

"So...so there's a war about to happen?"

Rose nodded. "It can't be stopped. No matter how hard it's tried."

"Seiji and Kioko."

"Adian was their protector and they were the peace makers. Innocent children to keep Damian at bay."

"But he didn't, did he?"

Rose shook her head. "No." She closed her eyes. "He found a new obsession in them."

"Because they're yours." Botan figured.

Rose nodded again. "I suppose he figured if he could get rid of Dominik, he could have his own family."

Botan sensed the fear in the other woman's voice. "The gang will figure it all out. There here for you." She smiled. Rose gave a small smile.

* * *

"How could you use children to protect yourself?" Setsuna was getting more angered by the minute.

"We didn't." Dom shot back defensively. "You can only imagine both of our surprises when Seiji and Kioko were along the way. I just figured that Damian would finally see the light after the children were born." He sat down. He wasn't feeling well. "Look can we talk more some other time. I'm tired."

There were more questions that were still unanswered, but he was a patient afterall. So with relunctance everyone but Kurama left.

The wound in Dominik's side was bleeding again, slowly, but still. He made sure that the red head didn't see. "What? Did something not go as you had wished?"

"Shut up." Kurama said quietly.

Dominik became serious. It wasn't about the battle at hand or any other minor/major detail. This time it was about Rose. "Look Kurama, I didn't know alright." He sat. "When I found her like she was that day down by the rocks' edge, I couldn't help it."

"I realize that." Kurama was half talking to Dominik.

"I tried to help her get her memory back. It seemed hopeless after a year's trial."

"W-when did you find out that she was part of the Reikai Tanti?"

_/You mean, when did I found out that she belonged here with you/_ Dom thought. "When Hiei was spying that one time.

Kurama looked up. "Just recently?" Dom nodded.

The door opened and Rose walked in. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were still talking."

Kurama stood. "I'm done. Thank you for your time Dominik." He looked at Rose. "It's been lovely." He bowed and kissed her hand lightly. A forgotten memory from another demon's past, flashed in her mind. As Kurama left she could swear that she's been in that position before.

Rose walked over to the kitchen area and cleaned a used glass cup.

"Please stop cleaning. It makes me think that you have nothing better to do."

She was washing the cup and other dishes. "I'm sorry. It makes me feel important when I'm doing something. We're so far from home, I need something." She said impassively.

"I'm sorry about the children. I promise to get them back from Damain as soon as the war begins." He glanced at her. "Lets go home. Leave tonight."

Rose nearly dropped the glass. "What!"

"I'm serious. We pack our things and leave under the cover of nightfall."

"But they've been good and your not fully healed yet. What if something went wrong. I can't heal you myself yet either."

He placed his hands on her face. "We're going to be fine. Believe me." He smiled. "This is more important to both of us, if we leave and start this battle now." He looked deep in her eyes. "Please Rose."

Nodding, she agreed. A single tear trailed down her cheek as he began to pack.


	21. Chapter 21

Hm the story is wonderfully longer then I had planned. Which is a good thing for me, and you in a way. It means I didn't have to end it so fast. But however I can see the end of the story coming closer. Maybe not in two or three chapters, but its coming none-the-less. 

Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho or the song. We Are is sung by Ana Jonhsson

Chapter Twenty-One

* * *

_See the devil on the doorstep now My oh my Telling everybody ,oh just how to live their lives Sliding down the information highway Buying in just like a bunch of fools Time is ticking and we can't go back My oh my_

Dominik climbed up the hill that over looked the valley below. Most of his brother's men were down there preparing for the war. Rose came up next to him. She was dressed in battle clothing. It hurt him to see her be ready for this barrage, but she insisted.

"Will you beable to fight with your hand?" He indicated the cut one. The wrapped bandage was stained with dry and new blood._ /I suppose it hasn't healed yet./_

Rose's blue eyes held the battlefield view. "I'll be fine." The clouds covered the sun's rise, but it was a pretty sight none-the-less. "Cloud coverage, possible rain." She smiled and looked at him. "We're all ready to go."

Dominik looked behind him. Everyone was ready to go.

_What about the world today What about the place that we call home We've never been so many And we've never been …  
So Alone_

Makoto looked at the empty room from the doorway. He didn't want to believe the feeling he had as he went to bed earlier that night. But now it came true. They were gone; just like that. The call for war bekoned them. /I should tell the others./ He ran down the many halls to the dining room. "We need to get ready for battle." He said to the near full room of the Renkai Tanti. "They've gone to fight."

Koenma stood. "What? But the security..."

"Isn't tight." Yusuke murmured. "Anyone could walk out of here."

"Come on. We need to stop this." Setsuna walked out first. The rest followed shortly.

_Keep watching from your picket fence You keep talking but it makes no sence You say we're not responsible But we are, we are You wash your hands You come out clean But fail to recognize the enemy's within You say we're not responsible But we are, we are We are_

Dominik rose his sword. The line began a fast decent down the hill. Most of Damian's men were ready, but caught off guard.

Rose raised her bow and three arrows, the other behind her did the same. Her arrows were followed by other arrows, both plain and on fire. The weapons found their targets on the soldiers of the front line. This gave Dominik and the other soldiers a hand in the fight.

Rose watched. Soon she will have to take the remaining fighters, and go out into the battle field.

_One step forward, making two steps back My oh my Riding piggy on the bad boys back For life Lining up for the grand illusion No answers for no questions asked Lining up for the execution Without knowing why_

_Keep watching from your picket fence…_

Blue eyes looked deeply around the group. "This is it. The final awaits us." She had to keep a strong front, for all of them. "We attack with all we have. No worries." The group nodded. Rose turned just as a tear fell. Shaking her head, she narrowed her eyes. "Lets finish this."

The group began it's decent down the hill when mini bombs went off all around the battle field. Rose looked around. She had never seen so much heart in one area. She silently asked them if they wanted to continue; they did. Weapons soon clashed together.

_It's all about power, bout taking control Breaking the will ,and raping the soul They suck us dry 'til there's nothing left My oh my My oh my_

_What about the world today What about the place that we call home We've never been so many And we've never been …  
So Alone_

_Keep watching from your picket fence…_

The Renkai Tanti got to the area just after the bombs went off. Which showed them the location of the battle.

There was so much blood, so much hatred. And in the middle was the two Asari brothers. Both in their glory, both with scars.

"We have to get down there and find my sister, before it's too late." Makoto stated.

"First we have a war to fight." Hiei hinted a smile.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Yusuke said running to the field. Kuwabara followed as did the others.

Shortly aftwards, the largest bomb went off.

_It's all about power, bout taking control Breaking the will ,and raping the soul They suck us dry 'til there's nothing left My oh my_

_It's all about power, bout taking control_


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for the reviews. They're wonderful. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho or the song. That belongs to the Spice Girls.

Chapter Twenty-Two

* * *

(in Dominik's pov)

I finally got the upper hand in the fight with my brother. Both of us are injuried pretty badly, but we don't give up that easily. I slam the handle of my sword in his temple. He swaggers and falls. But not before sending and deathly blow my way.

As I walk through the valley, bleeding beyond my control, I think of my love, and how it started out. Then I think of how unfair I have been to her. Rose. How much I love her with all my heart. But reality be, she shouldn't be here, not with me.

* * *

Six in a half years ago we met under odd circumstances. You were near death upon my arrival; falling from somewhere above like a broken angel.

When I first saw you, I wanted to keep you for all my life. Protect you from the unknown. I knew I loved you when you were unconscience in the back of that wagon. I couldn't keep from thinking who would leave you like that. It angered me greatly to think of you being abused.

But my heart broke when I found that you may not make it that night Sergi and I found you. You were dying slowly and painfully. Even if you couldn't feel it right off; you could feel it in the back of your mind.

So I went and did something stupid. It was for your sake, to keep you alive. It was too soon for you to go. I went to my brother. Damian had alot of ailments within his compound, and the medicine to take care of them. It was for you. It was all for you.

I didn't realize at the time, though, that the side effects were so bad.

_I've never had a feeling so right,  
Like I had with you,  
Can't explain a thing you do.  
Why don't you tell me softly you love me too_

Kurama she belongs with you. That I know now. I loved her so much, but you loved her more. They say distance makes the heart fonder. Perhaps several years apart, made that bridge solid as steel.

_Is like I know we were meant to be So for eternity,  
You will have a part of me,  
All I need is for you to stay right here with me_

_Time goes by, while we stand still I know it does, I know it does Love you for eternity I will I know that we were meant to be You were meant to be my love That's how I feel when your with me_

I'm fading fast. Kurama please take care of her like I could not. Don't let her forget, but let her forgive. I only wanted to save her. When I'm gone I don't know what will happen. However we are disappearing now. Out of your lives. It is up to you know Kurama, protect her with your life now. That's all she's ever wanted.

_You are the reason of my heartbeats I know I never thought I will ever fall so deep,  
but know I see that the love that we share is all so sweet_

_What if I told you that I believe that you are my soul, my destiny,  
what if I was to say I every way deep in my heart is where you'll be_

_Timeeee Time goes by, while we stand still I am still right here Love you for eternity I will Ill never go I know that we were meant to be we were meant to be That's how I feel when your with me_

Rose, my love. I hope that someday you'll understand. If there was another way, I'd try it. I love you. You'll be in my memory forever. Now that I'm leaving, I want to give you a present. From here on my love, you are free. You'll understand soon I know it. Alas time is calling me. Good-bye my love.

_Time goes by, while we stand still Love you for eternity I will I know that we were meant to be That's how I feel when your with me_

_And you hold me close so tenderly,  
and I watch you fall to sleep,  
I seeing you the one who now complete the half of me I used to be_


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for the reviews. Only a few chapter left, maybe two including this one. 

Hope Christmas was a good one. Have a happy New Year.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Twenty-Three

* * *

Makoto sat in Hana's room, quietly. He was there, but he wasn't at the same time. He only wished that if he was dreaming...that he wouldn't wake up for a long time. His sister was back. All of her memories seemed to wake from their slumber. When she called his named and hugged him, he was so happy.

Hana coughed again; blood coming up with it. Not alot but enough to keep her brother worried. Makoto took the dry towel from the night-stand and wiped off the crimson liquid. Then he took the cool wet cloth out of the pan, squeezing out the excess water, and placed it on her head.

_flashback_

_A doctor entered the living room to where the group was waiting for results. "She's finished her tests."_

_"And?" Makoto answered._

_"It seems that her memory has come back. I don't know how it happened, but it has."_

_"That's wonderful." Makoto smiled. "So she remembers all of us."_

_The doc nodded. "She remembers everything from the past."_

_"Is there more?" Kurama asked reluntantly._

_The doctor sighed. "There is." He seemed to contemplate how to say what was next. "Hana is extremely ill. It's as if she is the way she was six years ago, plus more."_

_"B-b-but how?"_

_"I don't know yet, Makoto. When I find out I'll let you know."_

_Kurama stood. "I know." He didn't looked at anyone as he pull a piece of paper from his pants pocket. "Dominik wrote down how this all works out."_

_end of flashback_

Makoto silently pulled the paper from his pocket. He read it a hundred times it seem, but he read it again.

_I went to Damian and ask him for a remedy to save someone. The stakes were high but I never thought of amnesia. When the war begins and I am gone, she'll return to the way she was that fateful day six or so years ago. I hope you'll find her in time, and save her in a way that I could not. We were connected and when my side becomes severed, there will be nothing to hold the memories of her past back. You're a smart youki, Kurama, I'm sure you'll understand what I'm trying to say. Protect her she loves you. More then you'll ever know._

_I knew my brother didn't have it in him to kill Seiji and Kioko; and Adian's death was senseless. I'll give you the directions to where they are hidden. Take care of them Kurama, if Rose can't. She loves them, and if I know her the way I think I do, it will hurt her to know that they don't belong to you. But try and be understanding. I know Yoko would have tore me apart because of this all. But it was all for her._

The note was sighed Dom and dated the night they left for the battle. Hana had been feeding off of Dominik's energy to keep her alive. She didn't know it, but he did. Now without him, she had nothing to help heal her. It was now as she was when she feel many feet. Like the past six years away from them was gone.

"Ma-Makoto?"

He took her hand. "I'm here sister."

Hana smiled. "You sound so much older now." She swallowed hard. Her voice was low. Opening her eyes, she looked at him. "You look older too."

Makoto smiled, tears forming in his hazel eyes. "You're going to be fine now sister. You're home."

She nodded slowly, drifting back unto oblivion. Body and mind relaxing, from both the medicine and the thought of finally being with those she loved once before.

Kurama entered shortly after. Kioko and Seiji awake and quiet in his arms. "How is she handling?"

"She was just awake." He observed the older youki. Since the letter, or really since the day Rose and Dominik was entered into the medical facility, Kurama was so distance.

He place the two infants in a play pin. They looked through the mesh walls at their mother, whowas layingmotionless on the bed.

"Here Kurama." Makoto handed him the piece of paper. "It's yours." He sighed. "Dominik planned things well. He kept her alive until she found her way back to us. Now the torch has been past and it's our turn, our duty."

The red head took it. He also read the note a thousand times, but it didn't make him feel any better, any less guilty. He swallowed. "I'm going away for a little while, Makoto. Just to clear my head of...of somethings."

Makoto half stood. "What. She needs all the support she can get Kurama. You leave now it will all..." He couldn't think of anything to argue. The look on the older man's face sat him. "She'll be more broken then ever if you leave."

Kurama stood and smiled saddly. "No, she'll be better off." Opening the door, he took a last look at Hana. It was if she was crying for him. He shut the door on them and on his aching heart. She was alive and safe, that's all that matter.Atleastthat's what he told himself.


	24. Chapter 24

This is the second to last chapter of the series, then it's over. 

Thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho. The song belongs to Titanic and Celine Dion.

Chapter Twenty-Four (year and a half later)

_

* * *

_

_Every night in my dreams I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance And spaces between us You have come to show you go on_

Hana swung the three year old twins around, both wanting more as the other took their turn. They giggled and ran in the back yard of Kurama's home. Hana straightened her back as Seiji and Kioko chased butterflies around. She sat down at a provided chair. /Another year and Kurama isn't here./ A few stray tears fell from her maroon eyes. They've never asked for 'dadda' but it was only time before they'd start. Kioko's cry pulled her from saddening thoughts.

Getting up she walked over to them to sooth her daughter. Seiji was trying to help his sister up. "Aww, shhh. Come here." She picked her up. "Now now, dry those tears." Seiji looked up with curoisity. Soon after the little brown haired girl was giggling. Seiji smiled and began giggling too. She began to swing them around again.

_Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time And last for a lifetime And never go till we're one_

Kurama watch from a distance. They've been growing so much. It hurt him to stay away, but he felt that they were better if he wasn't in their lives.

"It's a shame you know." Hiei emerged from the darkening woods.

Kurama sighed. "What is?"

Hiei walked up next to him. "When you think about it, she's lost more then she's gained."

"How's that?"

"Come on, fox. Are you really that dense?" Hiei rolled his eyes.

"She has Kioko and Seiji. They seem happy."

"But who she's been waiting for, for seven years now has abandoned her." Hiei stated quietly. "She's lost her demon powers completely now, and she feels as if the one she loves has a loss for her."

"I can't go to her Hiei, not now."

"Is it because of the children? Or is there still a bit of guilt from not able to save her from certain death, because Fang wasn't stop in time? People are lost all the time, and it's not everyday they come back to you." He began to walk away. "Your a fool, Kurama. You can't even see the good right in front of you. That's not the youki I know." With that he disappeared.

_Love was when I loved you One true time I hold to In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on_

Kurama stood outside for a long time. Hana and the twins were inside. Hiei was right; He was a fool. _/What are you doing Kurama, go to her. Tell her how much you've missed her, how much you love her./_ Getting the courage he moved to the front of the house. His grip tightened around a small jewelery box. He shook as he reached for the doorbell.

Hana looked at Makoto. "Are you expecting company?"

"No."

She dried her hands on her apron. "Watch the twins, I'll go check."

The hall light turned on. Kurama was having second thoughts and was going to leave when the door opened.

_There is some love that will not go away_

"K-Kur-ama?" Hana asked breathlessly.

"I, uh." He fiddled with words that wouldn't come to him.

She rushed into his arms. "Oh Kurama! I've missed you so much." She cried into his shoulder. "I thought you'd never come back."

A warm smile came to his features, as he brought her to a hug. "I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

Makoto stood in the kitchen doorway, twins at his side. He was fully happy again. A whole family they will be from then on. That's was he whole heartedly believed.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on We'll stay forever this way You are safe in my heart And my heart will go on and on_


	25. Chapter 25

This is the last chapter of the series; it's over. It's been a great year and hopefully next year will be just as wonderful, if not more. There are new stories, but they won't be put up until new year. So I hope Christmas was wonderful for you and the New Year just as much. 

Steff7 - I thank you for the reviews you gave. It was wonderful to read them.

RaieChibiKid - Thanks for all the reviews you gave. I enjoyed reading them.

The lone white wolf, Rose - I thank you as well for your review. It was only one, but I enjoyed it none-the-less.

Again thanks for all the reviews and hits.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Twenty-Five _(Kurama pov)_

* * *

I never thought that things would turn out this way. I've never been so happy. This day is the most special. Today is the day that my life is finally complete. The guests have arrived. My best men fooling around. Hiei not liking his tux of course, and Yusuke and Kuwabara being their normal selves. But it's a wonderful day, nothing could spoil it.

They said that I should be nervious, but I'm calm. I know this is going to be good in the end. I just can't wait to see my bride. My Hana.

The twins are four now. Seiji is our ring bearer and Kioko is the flower girl. They look wonderful as they come down the isle. Wait the music's started and I'm off in dream land. I look up as everyone stands. Hana turns slowly at the corner, cherry blossoms swirl around the area. She looks so wonderful.

Her eyes are lighter then I've ever seen them. Dancing with the joy of love, forever and eternity, in our hearts. A cream colored lily is placed in her bundle of hair. It makes her look even more lovely. She looks at me as she steps up next to me. She glances at the preacher then back at me. The service will begin soon...and I'll not remember much because I'm drowning in my own happiness.

* * *

_(no one's pov)_

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the rest of the gang, along with some family members, stopped by Kurama's house to continue the wedding party.

At the present moment, Yusuke and Kuwabara were being the class act clowns.

Hiei moved from the cornor to outside on the balcony.

"Still not much for parties are you?"

He glanced to his left. "No, and I see that you aren't either."

Hana moved from the darkness, over to the ledge to lean on it. "I, well I suppose I'm not use to it all yet."

"Eight years can change a person."

Hana nodded at his comment. "Indeed." She sighed and smiled. "I want to thank you, Hiei. You got to his head. Made him think like he should."

"He was being a fool. Would've killed himself over it."

She chuckled. "Hardly. But we all wouldn't have been quite as happy." She turned to him. He was blushing a little but she said nothing. "So I thank you for it."

"Hn." He speed off, most likely to demon world.

Hana turned back around and looked inside the house. The party was going good. _/Well that's that. Everything is getting better. Now we are complete and happy./_ Sighing again, she closed the french doors behind her and enjoyed the party.

* * *

Well it's over now. I hope it was a good ending. Until next time. Always Love, Never Hate.

Merry Christmas and a Happy, healthy, New Year.


End file.
